


Commute

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: OYL Bingo [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: It stopped being typical, however, when he distractedly walked directly into a very solid wall.  A wall that should not be in the middle of a train.  He only belatedly realized that the wall was, in fact, a person, when strong hands caught him around the upper arms to keep him from hitting the floor.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: OYL Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567447
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	Commute

**Author's Note:**

> On Your Left Bingo - Meet Cute: Train/Subway

If there was one aspect of working in DC that Sam had long since come to terms with, it was that only a masochist would attempt to drive their daily commute if they didn’t actually have to. Why else would someone voluntarily sit on the Beltway for the minimum standard three hours to go maybe five miles? Because it was extremely rare that there was no traffic, and heaven help them all if there was even a hint of weather. Looks like it  _ might  _ rain? Gridlock. One of those raindrops hits someone’s windshield? Gridlock.  _ Too Sunny _ ? Yup, you got it, Gridlock. And you better hope there’s no construction or you might as well keep a change of clothes and sleep at your desk.

Sam Wilson had grown into a pretty patient man but even he didn’t have the time or patience for that mess. The first month that he had been in the area had been a test of character, attempting to drive the ten or so miles from his Alexandria apartment to the VA near the Capital and back each day using his personal car. After that, he gave it up as more hassle than it was worth. 

It was much less stress to hop on the Metro at the McPherson Station--which was easy walking distance from the VA--and take the bus to Grand Central and then take the train to Alexandria. He would pick up his car--that he left at the Alexandria station each morning--and drive home from there. Or even the one Friday each month he took the train north to Baltimore where his sister Sarah would be waiting at Penn Station for their regular monthly catch ups. Sam supposed that it might  _ seem _ more tedious that way, but only if he was talking to someone who had never suffered DC traffic. 

So it was a pretty average, routine Friday when he stepped onto the train headed to Baltimore and absently made to find a seat. It was pretty typical that he was focused on the budget report that had hit his email as soon as he left the office-- _ because that just figures _ . It stopped being typical, however, when he distractedly walked directly into a very solid wall. A wall that should not be in the middle of a train. 

He only belatedly realized that the  _ wall _ was, in fact, a  _ person _ , when strong hands caught him around the upper arms to keep him from hitting the floor. 

“Are you alright?” The wall-person asked in concern. And well... _ hello _ . It was no wonder he mistook the man for a wall. A gorgeous wall, maybe. That was one big man. Tall, broad, and if the collision was any indication, very solid. 

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly, realizing that he’d been rudely staring, “Yeah. Yeah, thanks man. Sorry for you know…” He waved his hand still holding his phone in indication of ‘running into you’.

The man grinned brightly--and  _ damn _ \--and shrugged his mountain of a shoulder, “Don’t worry about it. Need a seat?” He tilted his head to the set of seats beside him that he had obviously been preparing to settle into before Sam plowed into him. Sam could see a bright blush working its way over the man’s face and that was just unfair. It should be illegal or something for one person to be so  _ goddamn _ gorgeous.

Sam hesitated for a brief moment before nodding in agreement, “Yeah, they might have a problem with me hovering in the walk way the whole trip. Guess I better.”

He grinned again and ducked into the inner seat to Sam’s surprise. He’d have thought the guy would want the aisle seat for a little more elbow room, if nothing else. With a mental shrug, Sam dropped into the offered seat, tucking his work bag out of the way. He glanced down at the phone in his hand, contemplating the report that had distracted him to begin with before stuffing it into the front pocket of the stowed bag. He eyed the stranger from the corner of his eye and decided to go for it and attempt conversation.

“Sorry again,” Sam said, settling back into his seat. “Didn’t realize I was that distracted.”

“It happens,” the man shrugged. “Steve, by the way. Steve Rogers.”

“Sam Wilson,” Sam countered with a grin. “Where you heading?”

“Slowly working my way to New York,” Steve responded. “Been doing a bit of sightseeing but it’s time to get back home. You?”

“Just up to see my sister in Baltimore,” Sam answered. Something about the small talk was grating on Sam’s nerves. He rarely had so much trouble trying to kick up conversation but his mind kept screeching to a halt. Who’d have thought that a gorgeous grin and big blue eyes was all it took to knock Sam Wilson damn near speechless. 

“I’ve not been to Baltimore yet,” Steve said thoughtfully. 

“I’m up there once a month to visit,” Sam shrugged. “It’s kind of a thing.”

“That’s great,” Steve said with another bright grin. “Is your family in the area then?”

“Nah, just me and Sarah and her family,” he answered. “Rest of our folks are still back near Atlanta. What about you? New York you said?”

“Yeah, Brooklyn,” he replied, a small smile quirking at his lips. “Just me though. Ma’s been gone going on ten years.” He didn’t mention his dad or extended family and Sam wasn’t about to press, he just bobbed his head in understanding. “Got my DD214 in hand six months ago and figured I’d take the time to see some of the country.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam grinned. “Air Force, Pararescue.”

“S’alright, I won’t hold it against you,” Steve quipped with a smirk. 

“Oh, that’s how it is?” 

Steve shrugged nonchalantly, eyes bright with amusement, “S’pose that’s how it is.”

And suddenly, making conversation wasn’t so difficult anymore. In fact, it was astoundingly easy to talk to this stranger named Steve Rogers that he literally ran into on the train. And so what if eyes wandered and lingered--Sam was pretty certain that went  _ both _ directions, too--that was their business. Sam could admit, if only to himself in the safety of his own mind, that he was pretty well hooked. 

Unfortunately, like all good things, it ended far too soon and the announcement of the arrival at Penn rang through the cabin. Sam scowled at the board and then at Steve when he heard the amused chuckle. 

“Guess it’s your stop,” Steve said with a small smile.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, aware that the disappointment he felt worked its way into his tone as well.

Steve visibly hesitated. “I don’t wanna presume but we could...if you want,” he paused, that bright blush working over his face once again. “Exchange numbers?” He finally managed almost shyly. Buoyed by the idea that, just maybe, the infatuation wasn’t entirely one-sided, Sam jumped eagerly to dig his phone out of his bag and handing it over easily. The bright grin that he got in response made the eagerness slightly less embarrassing. 

Exchange complete, Sam gave a small smile and brief goodbyes before regretfully departing the train to find his sister.

“Sam?” Sarah called out, voice simultaneously amused and concerned. Sam winced, realizing that he was distracted enough to have walked right past her. He offered a grin and a hug sheepishly. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Sam answered with a grin that only widened when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. “C’mon.”

In the months following the train ride, conversation flowed almost constantly by text and the frequent calls. They were even making tentative plans to have one or the other visit. 

Sam considered the initial plans as made his way around his usual early morning jog around the Mall. He liked getting into the city early enough to avoid the morning rush and it gave him the opportunity to get a decent run in. Thankfully, the VA had a staff locker room and Sam made use of it several times each week. 

He made an easy pace, no need to sprint, easy does it. Running was his meditative space. He was startled from the hazy space by rapid footsteps coming from behind him.

“On your left, Flyboy,” called an achingly familiar voice as the person easily overtook Sam’s steady pace. Sam could  _ hear  _ the shiteating grin.

“What the hell, Rogers,” Sam called out, steps faltering as he dropped from a jog to a walk. Steve slowed his pace as well, turning mid-step to jog backwards with the familiar bright grin. “Thought you were in New York.”

“Got transferred to DC last week,” Steve answered, slowing to a standstill as Sam drew even.

“Last  _ week _ ? Man, we talked  _ yesterday _ and you didn’t say a damned thing,” Sam scowled.

“Thought it’d be a nice surprise?” Steve grinned. Sam fought down the answering grin. Okay, yeah, that might be kinda sweet, actually. Steve rocked back on his heels thoughtfully, “Also thought...might take you up on that drink we talked about?”

“Hmm,” Sam hummed consideringly. “Nah, think I’m gonna have to insist on dinner.”

“Dinner huh?” Steve said, grin settling into something softer. “You got it.”


End file.
